Sylux
| class="infobox bordered" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 0 1em 1em; text-align: left; font-size: 95%;" |+ Sylux |- !Joined |May 6, 2008 |- !Member ID |1 |- !Has been a |Dictator, Sylux, Madman, legend, Administrator |- !Posts |4,000+ |- !Gender |Male |- !Birthdate |May 24th, 1993 (age 15) |} "I demand activity on my forum. Now. Go. NOW."- Sylux, to NR members "Join NR now. You'll have to in the future, so you might as well get it done with".- Sylux "That will only be the 691,532,796th time you will have won, Sylux."- Sonic Attempting to beat Sylux with anything is like attempting to beat Meta Knight with Captain Falcon. ''Its just not happening.- Sonic'' Sylux is the founder and undenied ruler of Nintendo Rocket. He's generally a kind person, but he can be quite serious when needed. Sylux's history is extremely complex, and revolves around a set of Wii Internet sessions, posting and a lot of going to the bathroom. Originally known as Nookie, Sylux got the name Sylux after learning the hard way what Nookie actually meant. History Sylux was born in 1993 in the place known as Blackpool. He even knows which hospital room he was born in, but wishes not to reveal his details in any form. He was born with one motive: To command. He loves commanding as much as he loves sitting down. He didn't reach the foruming age until he was 14, and even then, he didn't know what a forum was. Probably because he was way too busy smiling at people during his sessions of Melee. Sylux found his way into foruming almost by accident. While he and his friend NGmyster were busy on the internet, a special forum popped up. It was here Sylux came to learn about the ways of the foruming and all it's glorious types of community debate to playing through the fire and flames on guitar hero with his eyes closed. Only guitar hero is SCGMD2, and Dragonforce is Mario. On November, Sylux found N-Forums, but didn't in fact join because he didn't know how to verify his email address on the Wii Internet. This Wii Internet was Sylux's only source of foruming, as he could use it in order to enetertain himself mildly with videos of Dawn getting beaten up by Ash in a ninja suit. It was not until February 18th where he joined NF, his first forum to join in that he actually stayed in for a while. From there it was a right pile of squiggles and twists, and soon Sylux found his way onto invisionfree by accident. From there is NR's story. Sylux is a story writer, RPG Maker, Flash maker, forumer, dictator, human and Admin and is trying to become a debater. A bit of an achieving madman, he is bent on inspiring. How a innocent goal can turn sinister I will never know. Ever. Unless Sylux looks at himself in the mirror. Sylux's internet history 18th October 2007 Sylux gets the Wii internet. Not knowing what foruming was, he decided to take a look at several forums. Sy sees NF, but doesn't join, as he doesn't know what an Email address is yet. Sometime in December Sylux joins topix. However, since he doesn't know what a email address is, he remains there as a anonymous user. He joins topix to discuss little Nintendo articles. 1st January 2008 Under the name "rolling Pochama" Sylux joins Mount Moon Community. However, he also leaves, as he does not know how to upload an avatar and a sig. January 17th 2008 Sylux joins on youtube. However, since he doesn't know what the word email validation meant, he only could comment on other people's youtube accounts, which is actually pretty good. He got about 400 views from this, and a few friends. February 15th 2008 Joining Yahoo, Sy happily earns his email account, meaning that he actually gets to go around places and join. However, for now, he's on youtube. February 18th 2008 Sylux's first community, NF. Sy joins eagerly, and posts his introduction topic with glee. February 21st 2008 Inspired so much by NF's awesomeness, Sy decides to make a fanfic entitled "N-Forums the mystery". Ironically, this turned out to be really really bad, despite Sylux's enthusiasm while writing it. Throughout March Trying to create numerous forums, Sylux failed at all. However, in the process, he learned the art of the BB codes. A true achievement. April 5th 2008 NR IF is created. Sylux uses his BB coding knowledge to good use, and continues to dictate NR while remaining on NF. April 10th 2008 The date N-Forums The Mystery was completed. Sylux sits back happily and notices other forums exist. He joins Shadow Virus's forum, FuD. April 11th 2008 Sylux joins Smash Legends, a forum dedicated to Smash. However, he also meets some new faces like SMRPG1 and Dreamcat. A good day. April 22nd 2008 Sylux joins a board owned by Retsu, Nintendo Planet. Under the name SyluxJr, the first time SyluxJr is used other then on NF. April 26th 2008- Sylux is promoted to elite in FuD. May 3rd 2008 Noticing other foruming software (like Jcink) Sylux decides to create a new NR. However, being the lazy bum he is, he decides he'll create all of this on the 6th May. May 5th 2008 Sylux buys the asking sanctuary for NF. Happy, he decides he could later use this for NR. May 6th 2008 NR v2 is created. Sylux's posting madman history starts, and Sylux starts to post more crazily then Piers Morgan. May 17th 2008 mastering the art of the Wii typing, Sylux joins TNZ, under the name SyluxJr. Lord, how many times does he join forums? May 24th 2008 SyluxJr day celebrated on NF. This is to show the Sy's awesomeness on a popular board, which is a good thing. Everyone's sigs are blown up from this awesome day. May 31st 2008 Seeing his youtube account go inactive for some reason, Sylux makes a new one called NRsylux. Sometime in June/July Sylux gets the Internet onto his laptop, as well as a laptop itself. Sylux goes onto forums truly for the first time. Ever. July 31st 2008 Sylux and Chopstix team up to make the world's best podcast. It was so good it beat IGN's podcast 6 times over. August 17th 2008 The promotion of SMRPG1, Chopstix, and Resurgence to staff. Arguably the best day for NR ever. August 24th 2008 Sy joins Kongregate. October 28th 2008 Sylux posts his first ever EVER video on youtube. It's a SCGMD2 song. D: November 7th 2008 First impossible badge on Kongregate. Oh yes. November 8th 2008 He looks back to see alot has changed from the past year. Who knows what will happen next year. November 9th 2008 After fully writing NR's anthem, he decides to make his life much more enjoyable. November 18th 2008 Sylux saves a forum from downfall by maturing inside. A good thing. November 22nd 2008 Sylux looks to see NR's wiki finally opened. Thank goodness. December 8th 2008 Sy retires from some forums to go on a vacation. He did this so that on December 11th he could kick ass. December 11th 2008 Sy kicks ass in all his subjects except for English. He kicks so much ass he actually doesn't have any time to have any free time. December 12th 2008 Putting this on the wiki was what this day brung. He also views 5000 youtube vids on this date. NR era Sylux got to invisionfree on one fateful afternoon in April. He created a forum known as Nintendo Rocket, after learning that the names "Nintendo Empire" and "Nintendo Battlestation" were taken by cruel greedy people earlier. Sylux had to go to Blackpool once he had created the forum. He got a fair amount of users onto the forum, and organized the wiki for NR. He also got the new banner, new skin from a friend and much more. Sylux was on Nintendo Rocket Invisionfree for almost 4 hours every single day until he relocated to Jcink. Jcink's NR After a faulty start, Sylux got NR running up. Legends like Metaclaw, Sonic, Resurgence and even SMRPG joined because of this. He made most of the important decisions almost single-handedly. The previous Wiki, the forums, the announcements and more were made from this guy's decisions. And he wasn't drunk. Because of his likability on other forums, Sylux was able to draw in a lot of members to the forum. Making some faulty decisions, this ironically made NR the great forum it is today. Personal Life Not really of a personal guy, Sylux loves to write stories and draw Nintendo characters from images from the Internet. He has written few stories, despite writing a 25-page story at the age of seven. His most recent work is Intensity, a story revolving around heroes based on Nintendo Rocket members. He's considered a "legend" at school by several people, mostly because of his "face". No particular reason. Sylux currently has a 0.24737% of engaging himself in a relationship. Talk about unfair. He's more logical at school, and even discusses NR in real life to several of his school chums. Sylux is way too quiet some times at school, and way too social at other times. It's like a spontaneous burst of emotion. Sylux is a determined guy, although he can be quite big headed. Sylux does try to remove this, but fails quite a lot. Sylux can also lucid dream, which influenced his decision to make the dream forum at NR. Likes and Dislikes Likes * NR * Members of NR * Nintendo * Reggie Fils-Anime * Raccoons * His school chums * Bowser Jr * Tom Nook * Silver * Piplup * Rhydon * Crobat * White Lightning * Chopstix * Lucid dreaming * Dreams * Guitar Games * Swordplay * Easytoon * explosions * Heavy Metal * Flash Dislikes * Noobs * Prejudice * How overrated love can be. * Cradily * Copycats * Lazy people. * Anyone who hates NR * Pearlshippers * Anyone who hates Sylux. friendship with other members Sylux has a lot of NR friends. this article is to be expanded on people who he is friends with. Chopstix Sylux met Chopstix firstly in the introduction topic in the forum N-Forums. From there, Sylux has joined Chopstix's two "main" forums other then NR, Smash Legends and FuD. Sylux is especially fond of Chopstix's amazing attitude towards members, and his wittiness. Chopstix is probably one of the most awesome guys Sylux will ever, ever EVER see with a voice. Chopstix's singing cannot be matched, no matter how much you try to deny it. Chopstix is the sex of NR, no matter how much you deny it. Sonic After a brief meeting in Smash Legends, Positive Promotion is what got these two talking. Originally merely wanting to beat Sonic in post count, Sylux managed to strike a posting dealy with Sonic, of which he agreed. However, NR turned out to be the more dominant forum of the two, with Sonic's forum failing badly sadly (which has turned into a meme some how). Sonic turned to NR because of it's awesomeness, and Sylux has respected him since because of this. To this day, Sylux is one of Sonic's favorite people, and Nintendo Rocket is Sonic's favorite forum ever. Kiske Kiske has been quite the mature member. Wanting to be in Sylux's amazingly overrated story "N-Forums, the mystery" he and Sy met through lots of different chapters. However, after this, Sylux started to look up to Kiske. Kiske is the one who loves the RPGS, but not as much as Quinkilo and others. Ngmyster Sylux and NGmyster are RL friends, and how Sylux met NG is proof curiosity is a good thing. Sylux got NG myster to join NR after much requesting. Sylux and NG have done many things on forums, from MSN convos all the way to adding each other on Myspace. NG was the one who showed Sylux the first ever forum he ever saw in his life, and for that, Sylux is grateful. NGmyster can be found here. Retsu Retsu and Sylux first met in Retsu's home hub at Nintendo Planet. There Sylux didn't really know the art of posting, and was still rather shoddy. However, Retsu's patient nature and awesome being managed to hold firm until Sylux got a laptop. There Sylux and Retsu met on a whole slurry of boards, until adding each other on MSN. It is from there where the talking ensued. White Lightning Sylux and White Lightning met on NR after Resurgence IMed her forcing her to join. When Sylux got MSN, he decided to add her, and that sparked it all. Countless convos built up their friendship, and as Sylux solved more of WL's problems, WL became more active on NR. At one point she even said her soul belonged to Nintendo Rocket. Tidus Strife It's kinda hard to tell how Sylux and Tidus first met online. If it wasn't on Smash Legends, it isn't on Smash Legends. Mike decided to join NR as activity staff after Sylux planted the ad on SL. Sylux also looks up to Mike in a way, as he is much more "mature" and "well-mannered" then about 3/4 of everyone on the internet. That also includes 9/10 of everyone at NR. Tidus is also a member of Sylux's UBER groupie SMRPG1 Brad was another one of Sy's friends who met with Sy on NF. After Sy joined SL, he slowly got to know Brad more. Brad is also in Sy's UBER groupie. And also, Sy is eternally thankful for Brad helping Sylux command NR, with a steel fist. Brad is also one of the people Sy is yes to brawl, but only because Sy is so scared of him, the NOOB. Brad is one of Sy's more mature friends, and plays a big role in keeping NR organised. Brad is an awesome guy, and Sy even looks up to him in greatness. Elusive Elusive is a very likable person, and to Sylux, he was no exception. Sylux likes Elusive for being a great mod, and a awesome guy to be with. Nothing really bad about Elusive, except that Sylux frowns when Elusive dreams of surpassing Sylux in postage (although it will never happen (Mwahahah)). QuinKilo Quin and Sylux first met in... You guessed it, NF. Sylux and Quin, both being talented story writers, decided to slightly rebound of each other's ideas. As Sylux and Quin knew each other more, the NF RPG and the Pikmin chat thread on NF managed to let them get to know each other slightly more. Quinkilo joining NR sealed his awesome fate. Starforce Sylux and Starforce first met at Nintendo Planet. Sylux likes Starforce, as he's the world's biggest Rick Roller. He and Starforce share the same goal in life: to command as many boards as possible. So far, no one is winning at all. In fact, it could be said Retsu is winning this competition, because he's like the God of foruming. However, Starforce is formidable. Sylux is also thankful to Starforce for NR's domain. Resurgence Sylux and Resurgence first met a LONG time ago somewhere during May, when NR was first created. Resurgence joined as TK and advertised his forum while Sylux was still busy getting NR set up. Since then, Sylux and Resurgence slowly got to know each other more, thanks to the powers of adminship, a true power. TO BE UPDATED WITH MORE FRIENDS Trivia * Sylux is one of the only members on NR who can lucid dream. * Sylux mains Kirby and Toon Link in SSBB. * Sylux supports Whikshipping. * Ironically, he doesn't support any other forms of "shipping". * Sylux is the only one who can Sylux'd someone. * He can also Sy'd someone, but he rarely ever does it. * Once Sylux won so much he created a black hole. It still exists. * Every time Sylux advertises NR, a new baby is born. * According to Shambuu, Sylux is a bit overrated. But this is only because Shambuu and Sy have interacted once. * All enemies of Sylux are either retarded, gangster, or chav. * All friends of Sylux are gods. * According to navi, Sylux doesn't have a weak spot. * In ten years, Sylux will rule the world. * Sylux has numerous names. Some include Sy, Big Cheese, SyluxJr and Vaati101 * Sylux's real name is Dean. * It's impossible to out stare Sylux. Weegee managed to hold for seventeen days, before having to blink to avoid been Sy'd. * Sy is so powerful not even love can phase him. * According to the physics of the known universe, Sylux's mind never sleeps. * Sylux doesn't sleep. The sleep gets Sylux. * Apparently Sylux went to Nintendo's headquarters to apply there. However, he was so epic he caused time to reverse meaning he couldn't get the position. * Sylux writes better fanfics then 78% of everyone on fanfiction.net * Sylux does not have a thing for Hikari. >_> * Sylux loses at arm wrestles only because the win particles created by his arm are so great they cause Sy's arm to fall asleep. * Sylux's armor is impenetrable. Not even a implosion could dent it. * All trivia facts above are known as "phenomina" so may not be real. Category:Nintendo Rocket Category:Members Category:Members of the IF NR Category:Staff Category:Administrators Category:Moderators Category:Nintendo Rocket Mascots